Jong
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Fur color = Gold | Clothing = Black coat, white shirt with red trimming, black sash, red pants | Other attributes = | Also known as = Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow | Status = Living | Residence = Jong's Land | Occupation = Ruler of his land | Family = Jong's son | Combat style = Unspecified; primarily uses henchmen | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Good Croc, Bad Croc" | Last appearance = "Hall of Lame" | Voiced by = }} Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow (or simply Jong) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the ruler of a portion of land in China called Jong's Land, and is also the father of a young calf. He first appeared in "Good Croc, Bad Croc" when Po decided to help Fung in sneaking into Jong's land and breaking into his palace. He later reappeared in "Hall of Lame" as the episode's main antagonist. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung tricked Po into helping him break into Jong's castle so that he could abduct Jong's son, claiming that he was breaking out his brother. The two of them ran by Jong while on their way out. When Po returned to the Jade Palace, two representatives of Jong's guards were seen telling Shifu that Po had assisted Fung into breaking into Jong's castle. When Po stated that he was just helping Fung save his brother, Shifu revealed that Fung had no brother and the person that he helped Fung abduct was Jong's son. Shifu reluctantly let Jong's guards arrest Po and bring him before Jong to face his crimes. At Jong's palace, Jong was preparing the trespassers penalty while Po was chained to the wall, but then changed his mind and prepared to torture Po using a variety of cruel devices. In the nick of time, Fung returned in his buffalo guard disguise and gave Jong his son back. Yet even Jong's son wanted Po and Fung dealt with, and Jong had his guards seize them. Po and Fung managed to escape from Jong's castle, leaving Jong stuck under a large crossbow on their way out. In "Hall of Lame", Jong went to great lengths to try and claim a powerful and mystical dagger to add to his collection. He knew the weapon was hidden in a doll that belonged to the young son of Han Sr., whom he eventually kidnapped to ransom for the weapon. He also sent some of his guards to take the doll, which only lasted until the young son obtained the help of Po to successfully steal it back. However, Jong had planned for this and cornered Po on a bridge where he threatened to drop Han Sr. down into a bottomless chasm unless he had the weapon. After discovering the dagger inside the doll, Po kept his word and gave the dagger to Jong in exchange for letting Han Sr. go. But Jong did not keep his word, and he gave the call to drop the cage containing Han Sr. Po successfully managed to save him, but now had to fight Jong. Each put up a good fight, but eventually Po won, and obtained the dagger back from him. Jong was knocked unconscious and was dragged away by his guards. Personality His personality is somewhat rude, hateful, unforgiving, argumentative, treacherous, and sarcastic. He is also one to lie and break his word, and has a fondness for torture devices which implies a sadistic streak. His young son appears to be the only things he cares about, as he was shown to be greatly angered and concerned about his kidnapping. Relationships His son Despite his cruel personality, Jong deeply cared for his young son, as evidenced by his furious reaction to his son's kidnapping, and his joy when Fung returned the child safe and sound. Po Due to his unknowing part in his son's kidnapping, Jong was intent on punishing Po through the use of torture, ignoring the panda's claims that Fung was the true criminal. His anger was so absolute that he even pushed aside the typical cabbage boiling method of punishment in favor of more brutal torture devices. Even when Fung returned the child and confessed to the crime, Jong still wanted Po punished, but Po and Fung managed to escape. Jong later battled Po for a mystical dagger hidden in a doll, where he tried to trick and finish off the panda. However, he was unable to claim the dagger, and was beaten. Fung As with Po, Jong strongly intended to have Fung punished for kidnapping his son, even after the crocodile bandit returned his son and confessed. However, he and Po managed to escape the fortress. Clothing Jong wears a black coat over a white shirt with red trimmings. He also wears red pants. Trivia * His voice actor, , played the Gang Boss in the first movie's dream sequence, as well as Big Fun in the third film. * Jong's design bears a strong resemblance to a scrapped takin character made in concept art for the first film.CG Masters Workshop Online - "Nicolas (Nico) Marlet" * Po tends to have trouble pronouncing Jong's full name. Gallery Images Takin-concept-Marlet.jpg|Concept art of a Takin that possibly inspired Jong's design JongDevice.jpg|Jong preparing to torture Po JongPo1.jpg|Jong with Po as his prisoner Jong&Son1.jpg|Jong reunited with his son Jong&Son3.jpg|Jong and his son View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:bovids